The present invention relates generally to destruction of hazardous gaseous materials, and more particularly to the destruction of hazardous gases using an electric-discharge plasma cell having one liquid electrode.
Electric-discharge "plasma cells" are dielectric barrier discharge cells often referred to as ozonizer cells, since they are widely used in the industrial generation of ozone. See, e.g., T. C. Manley, "The Electric Characteristics of the Ozonator Discharge," Trans. Electrochem. Soc. 84, 83 (1943). Multiple, self-terminating microdischarges occur throughout the discharge volume as a result of the application of an alternating high-voltage waveform to one of the two electrodes. The feed gas typically contains oxygen and/or water vapor; highly reactive O and OH radicals being produced therefrom in the microdischarges, which species react with and convert the hazardous components of the feed gas into less hazardous forms such as water and carbon dioxide, or possibly carbon monoxide.
Two difficulties are encountered in the use of currently available plasma cells in the destruction of hazardous components of the feed gas. Hydrochloric acid forms within the plasma cell from the destruction of chlorocarbon compounds in the feed gas. Additionally, the discharge volume may become blocked by reactions therein and from wall-reaction products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric-discharge plasma cell for destruction of hazardous gases, where the electrode in contact with hostile gases, either in the feed stream or formed in the plasma does not corrode.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electric-discharge plasma cell for destruction of hazardous gases, where reaction products may be readily removed, thereby eliminating cell blockage.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.